


Yours

by autumnmycat



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Dubious Consent, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Control, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnmycat/pseuds/autumnmycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra wakes up to find herself tied up and strapped to a Sybian. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't write anything other than smut, so I'm so sorry. This was something I wrote for a friend as a Christmas present. What says Happy Holidays better than kinky Korrasami fic?

Everything was pitch black.  
  
What had happened, what as going on? She couldn’t quite remember. She barely remembered that she had been out on the town with Asami. There was drinking. Wasn’t there?  
  
It hurt to keep thinking, so she let her head drop, chin connecting to chest.   
  
Even though she couldn’t think very well, it was hard to ignore that throbbing in her stomach, the tightness of her limbs. Something was wrong. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t see. With what energy she had, her body twisted and turned, but she was stuck.  
  
“S-Spirits…”  
  
Dread sat on her like morning dew, permeating her skin, restricting her breath. It didn’t occur to her to cry for help, but she was afraid, and she very badly wanted to regain control of her body before something horrible happened.  
  
Slowly, but surely, her brain started back up, and Korra was now aware of more things, like the ropes that tied her arms behind her back, like the blindfold over her eyes, like the freezing air against her naked body, like the object buried deep inside her heat. Her breath caught in her throat because now she knew she was in _trouble_ , that this was some sick person’s game to _humiliate_ her.  
  
“H-Help…” Korra murmured as she began to struggle once again. But, when she moved too much, she felt a pang of unwanted pleasure in her gut, probably from the object forced inside her. It made her breath catch and her body shudder. She felt like this couldn’t get much worse, especially because she was sitting on this…contraption. Korra couldn’t tell much from it other than that when she tapped her foot against it, and she could tell from her (admittedly, not very developed) ability of seismic sense that it was full of motor mechanisms, but what exactly they were or what their use was remained, literally, unseen. All she knew was that it was big, it was what she was bound to, and it was what was violating her.  
  
She had no idea how long she sat there shivering (even her increased body heat from being a fire bender wasn’t enough to keep her warm. She was no longer acclimated to cold weather from spending so much time in Republic City) until she heard a very familiar clicking sound. It resounded around her, echoing and echoing — how big was this room anyway? Immediately, she recognized the cadence of the sounds, identifying them as footsteps. _Her_ footsteps.  
  
“A-Asami! Help me!”  
  
There was no response from the other woman, only the harrowing _click, click, click_ of heels on concrete.  
  
Realization set in on her. This was no mistake. Korra was right where Asami wanted her.  
  
“No—!”  
  
The mechanism under her revved up, igniting her insides with the angry buzzing of prototypes Asami so often raved about. Korra could not hold back an anguished moan, skin becoming warm even in the freezing room. Even though Korra did not, did not, did not want to admit it, her whole body vibrated with pleasure, but she still held back the sounds she so desperately wanted to make. How embarrassing would it be if she let Asami know that this kind of thing made her chest swell in excitement? It was frightening, but at the same time, it was invigorating.  
  
“N-No, why…?” Korra’s question sounded a bit like a cry of pain.  
  
She couldn’t help but shiver at the finger that placed itself underneath her chin.  
  
“Shhh, it’s okay,” said a soft, lulling voice. “You can be as loud as you want in here. Don’t hold anything back.” The intensity of the vibrations increased, and in response, Korra yelped loudly, her mouth slightly open in order to catch her breath.  
  
“That’s it,” Asami affirmed, removing her singular finger from Korra’s chin. “I’m going to make you scream.”  
  
Her words were frightening. Who was this woman that she thought she knew? Asami had never said things like this in her entire life, and it scared her to be at the complete mercy of anyone, let alone someone who knew her body so completely.  
  
Like, now, she was a mess, a complete and utter mess. She wasn’t sure why being strapped to this contraption, unable to control herself made her feel _so damn good_ , but the vibrations inside her, the the vibrations that teased at her skin with raised ridges made her want to cry out.  
  
“A-Asami, p-please stop…”  
  
A hand ran through her hair and yanked her head back so her neck was exposed.  
  
“You don’t want me to stop.”  
  
Korra yelped because it was true. She could deny it, she would deny it until the ends of the earth, but Spirits, yes, she didn’t want her to stop.  
  
The machine revved, the vibrations intensifying once again.   
  
“A-Ah! O-Oh, Spirits, A-Asami—!”  
  
There were lips at her ear, tugging on the skin, whispering really dirty things. Stuff like, “Aw, poor Korra. Does it feel good? Are you going to come?”  
  
“No, no, no…” But she was lying, she was lying so much and so _fucking_ badly. She was moaning and groaning and her muscles were twitching and she could not control herself, not while Asami was doing this to her, not while she was feeling such unbelievable pleasure. Her entire body felt so hot, like her skin was going to melt off, and she hoped she wasn’t going to accidentally set something on fire (although, if Asami was into this kind of shit, she might be a pyromaniac as well).  
  
Asami took Korra’s chin in her grip, her dainty finger brushing over her lip when Korra’s mouth opened to let out a desperate: “Uuhnn…As-Asami…”  
  
“Yeah, that’s a good girl. Why don’t you tell me how it feels?”  
  
How the hell did Asami expect her to form coherent sentences when she could barely stay conscious? She felt Asami’s breath on her skin and she groaned, knowing that she had no choice. But, she didn’t know that she was under time pressure.  
  
“Too slow,” the heiress cooed. She turned up the dial again.  
  
“Oh, Spirits! Stop!”  
  
“Shhh, tell me how it feels, Korra.”  
  
The grip at her jaw tightened.  
  
“It f-feels…like I’m d-dying,” Korra gasped. This was only partially the truth. She felt as if the toy inside her was going to split her in half, turn her inside out, make her lose her mind.  
  
“Does it feel good?” she asked again, hoping for her to tell the truth this time.  
  
It wasn’t like she could deny it much longer, especially when she felt as though she was reaching her limit.  
  
“Yes. Yes, yes. Fuck, Asami, if feels s-so good.”  
  
“Mmm,” even the heiress’s words seemed like they were edging towards being moans, “I knew you’d like this. Hmm, if only everyone else knew the Avatar could be so slutty.”  
  
“Ha-aah…” Korra breathed, hips rocking against the object buried in her heat.  
  
“Are you going to come, Korra?”  
  
“Ye-yeah…”  
  
Her hands grabbed at the Avatar’s waist, her cool, smooth fingers on Korra’s almost feverish skin making her breath hitch.  
  
“Tell me how much you want it.”  
  
“I-I want it…”  
  
“That’s not very convincing.”  
  
“O-Oh, man, ’Sami—I want it so bad. M-Make me come. Please.”  
  
The heiress’s hand made their way through her hair once again, stroking her like Korra was her own personal pet. She wasn’t exactly making it better for herself, her head pushing against Asami’s hand lovingly.  
  
“Such a good girl.”  
  
The intensity shot up, much higher than before, much higher than anything she had ever experienced. The sensations shook Korra to her core, unable to resist the high pitch shriek that erupted from the poor girl.  
  
No, no, it was happening, it was happening. It was happening, and she couldn’t stop it, and it made every part of her tense and itch with a certain undeniable pleasure, and holy shit, she loved this more than anything she had ever felt in her entire life and—  
  
“Oh, Spirits! I’m coming, I’m coming! Haah—!”  
  
Her body lurched forward, the piece inside of her pressing against her walls, and they spasmed over and over while Korra cried out over and over. She couldn’t see, but she could see the flashes of white from behind her eyelids. “Uhnn, A-Asami! _Asami!_ ”   
  
But, at least that was over with. Her body would stop and then her girlfriend would stop with this nonsense. Right?  
  
Then, why wasn’t she turning that machine off? Why was it still going? Why were her hips still grinding her clit against the raised ridges? Why was the toy still thrumming inside her?  
  
“A-Asami—turn it off…turn it off, please…”  
  
“Hmm, it looks like you’re enjoying it a little too much for me to stop. You don’t want me to stop, do you?”  
  
“P-Please s-stop…o-oh! N-No…”  
  
“Looks like you’re definitely not done.”  
  
The vibrations picked up again, higher than before, and Korra bucked against the mechanism much against her will. Korra wondered idly just how far Asami could crank it up.  
  
“Oh, fuck! No, no, no!”  
  
“Don’t give me that. You _love_ it.”  
  
Okay, Korra had to admit that she had probably never felt so good in her life, but her skin was much too sensitive, and her muscles in her legs and pelvis twitched erratically. It sent shockwaves through her, and she had been letting out a steady stream of moan laced profanities for the past few minutes.  
  
“I mean, if you don’t want it, I can always turn it down…”  
  
As quickly as the vibrations had been jacked up, Asami eased it back down to a dreadfully teasing pace. It was agonizing enough that Korra wanted to break out of her bindings, rip the controller away from the woman, and increase the intensity herself.  
  
“O-Okay, okay, f-fine!” She took in several panicked, ragged pants. “I love it, p-please don’t stop.” Asami decided that was enough to turn it up just a little bit. Korra agreed. “P-Please!”  
  
“No, I think I’ll keep it like this for a while.” Her words were almost a snarl. “Work for it.”  
  
Then, a body sat in front of her. _Her_ body. Korra wanted to reach out and touch her skin, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t move hardly at all. She struggled to keep in her needy moans because Asami was so close to her, but some slipped out. After all, even though the pulsing on her clit and inside her weren’t as strong as they could have been, they still teased her sensitive skin. “’S-Sami…”  
  
Like her name was some sort of permission, the older girl grabbed the sides of her face and locked lips with the trembling Avatar. Almost immediately, her tongue slipped past Korra’s lips and they wrestled for dominance. Even though she was bound and helpless, she tried with all her might to overpower Asami’s tongue, but she _couldn’t_. It infuriated her. Asami had her hands in her hair now and she pulled her so close that their bodies were almost touching. She could feel the leather of Asami’s undergarments on her skin. She could hear little coos from Asami’s mouth as the vibrations of the machine stimulated her as well. Korra could taste her lipstick and by now, it was probably spread all over her lips, all over her cheeks, and as she continued to kiss and bite at her skin, all down her neck as well.  
  
Korra groaned helplessly, little fluttering breaths slipping out. Asami knew exactly what to do to completely unwind the Avatar.  
  
The savage whisper of, “ _You’re mine_ ,” probably didn’t help.  
  
“Y-Yeah, I’m yours.”  
  
“You are.” Asami ravaged her lips once again. Korra groaned into her mouth. “Say it again.”  
  
“I-I’m y-yours.”  
  
“Y-Yeah.” This tiny whimper of an answer was the first indication that Asami was as wound up at Korra was.  
  
This made Korra ask, “Do you like not being touched?”  
  
“That’s not in the rules, Avatar. You don’t get to ask me things like that.”  
  
“B-But, I want to t-touch you.”  
  
Korra could just imagine Asami’s reaction. Although she couldn’t exactly see what she was doing, she had a feeling the raven-haired girl’s flush would deepen, her teeth biting down on burgundy lips. The little, “F-Fuck,” she let slip out was an indication that Korra had hit a weak spot. Her swallow was audile. “If you come again, I’ll let you touch me.”  
  
“Ye-Yeah—Oh!”  
  
Asami had used Korra’s moment of distraction to turn up the intensity, turn it up way high, turn it up so high that Korra’s sex felt numb against the constant cadence of the machine.  
  
“Oh, fuck—oh f-fuck!”  
  
Asami grabbed her neck and pulled Korra into her, not close enough for them to kiss, but close enough that their bodies press against each other. Their hips oscillated in unison. Asami was now letting out breathy moans along side her girlfriend.   
  
“Come,” the heiress’s command was growing desperate. “C’mon. Just give in to it.”  
  
“Mm-hmm…haah…”  
  
“You know you want to. D-Don’t you? I know you just want to feel good…”  
  
Yes, Korra wanted to come again. Yes, she did. She wanted to come over and over again like Asami had promised. She wanted to give Asami as much pleasure as Korra was receiving then. Spirits, she wanted it.   
  
“Asami—!”  
  
She silenced the Avatar with her mouth, tongue capturing her words before she managed to get them out. The combination of Asami’s hips gyrating against hers, the really quite ridiculous power behind the machine inside her, and the idea that she did not control her own orgasm drove her out of her mind. Korra was coming, body jerking against her lover, mouth separating from the other woman’s just so she could properly voice her salacious moans.  
  
Asami only let her enjoy her orgasm for a moment undisturbed. After that, she stood, taking her body away from Korra’s. The girl whined, wishing Asami wouldn’t have moved. Spirits, she loved that woman’s body. She just wished she wasn’t blindfolded so she could see it properly.  
  
The next events happened in rapid succession. Asami put up her leg on machine, heel connecting with it so it made a hollow clang. Korra found a hand gripping the nape of her neck, dragging her head down and forward. Asami had directed Korra right to her crotch.  
  
Korra couldn’t help but let a small smile cross her lips. Asami smelled musky, but it was a good scent. It was the scent of arousal, the scent of, ‘ _Oh Spirits, I want you so bad._ ’ It made Korra’s stomach flip. Hesitantly, she stuck her tongue out, and she immediately came into contact with silky folds of Asami’s sex. The older woman let out a strangled groan, just the light contact eliciting this response from her.  
  
Encouraged by Asami’s response, Korra gave her a much firmer lick, getting a sense of where exactly she was positioned. Quickly, Korra found her bundle of nerves, and it made Asami’s legs buckle.  
  
“F-Fuck, Korra…”  
  
The Avatar sucked on the sensitive skin, groaning into Asami as she did so, but neither of them were sure if it was because Korra really enjoyed getting Asami off or if the machine’s vibrations were getting to her. Whatever the reason, Asami ground her hips against her tongue, choking on her own cries. It was obvious that Asami had been extremely turned on by watching Korra come over and over, being unable to move; Korra’s lips were covered in the woman’s slickness, and man, did she love it. She made sure to run her mouth over every hill and valley of Asami, willing her to moan and groan with increased frequency. Then, she let her tongue slip into her, her skin pricking with satisfaction at the words that fell out of Asami’s mouth.  
  
“O-Oh no…nnugh…”   
  
Well, they weren’t really words, per say, but you get the idea.  
  
Korra was finding that having her head between Asami’s thighs and having her own insides constantly manipulated caused her arousal to build up fairly quickly. She was already close to orgasming, but she wasn’t sure if Asami was quite there.  
  
Fortunately, Asami took her hair between her fingers, pulling Korra even closer to her, making sure the girl probably couldn’t breathe very well. Korra’s nose rested on the mound of skin above Asami’s clit, nuzzling deeper into her, making Asami’s breath short and shallow.  
  
“Uhn, Korra, I love you like this. All tied up, forced to lick my pussy. G-Gosh…” Her words set Korra on fire. Yes, she loved it too. She loved it. She loved making Asami unable to restrain her emotions, unable to keep her mouth shut. She focused her attention back on Asami’s clit, but her own skin was begging for release by this point. Moans rippled into the older woman’s body from Korra’s mouth.  
  
She pressed back against Asami’s grip so she could say, “A-Asami, are you going to come?”  
  
Asami looked down at her poor, bound up girl trembling in front of her. “I don’t know. Are you?”  
  
Reluctantly, she whispered, “Yes.”  
  
Forcing her head back down, Asami added, “Just keep going. I’ll tell you when.”  
  
So, Korra did what she was told, lapping at Asami until her muscles contracted like Korra’s were. Muffled by Asami, Korra said, “Oh, ‘Sami, I’m gonna come.”  
  
She grit her teeth and said, “N-No, don’t stop. Y-You’re not allowed to come unless I said so.”  
  
“N-No, ‘Sami, I’m c-coming…”  
  
“No!” Asami took her leg off the machine, grabbed the control, and turned off the machine. Korra groaned loudly, obviously disappointed that she wasn’t allowed to go off the edge. “You’re being bad. Now you don’t get to make me come, and I’m not letting you come.”  
  
“M-Mean…” she muttered.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Asami’s eye roll was almost audible. Slowly, she eased the contraption back on. Korra grunted softly, the jolt making her feet tingle. “You’re going to have to apologize. And mean it.”  
  
For a minute, Korra only bit her lip, but the desire in her core caused her to mutter, “Sorry.”  
  
“Louder.”  
  
The vibrations spiked up and back down.   
  
“F-Fuck!”  
  
“Apologize!”  
  
She repeated the same pulse again.   
  
“I’m sorry!”  
  
“ _Louder!_ ”  
  
The last pulse made Korra’s entire body jerk, an agonizing groan forcing out before her cry of, “I’m _sorry!!_ ”  
  
“You’re only saying that because you want to come,” Asami teased, albeit angrily.  
  
“W-Well, I do want to…”  
  
“Fine, you want to come? I’ll make sure it hurts.”  
  
“Wha-wha—?”  
  
But, before she could ask, Asami cranked the dial as far as she could go, and fuck, was it intense. It shook Korra so hard, that her mind fled. All she felt was such piercing pleasure that she screamed, all of her muscles convulsing, her insides spasming. She came so hard, and Asami couldn’t help but chuckle at how wildly the girl writhed. Her own pelvis pulsed because of her denied gratification, but it was almost more fun to see Korra out of her mind with pleasure.   
  
“Be careful what you wish for, Avatar.”  
  
Korra whimpered, mouth hanging open, sweat dripping down her naked body. She leaned her head forward to see if Asami was still there, but her heels were already _click, click, clicking_ away.  
  
“W-Wait…” She gasped, body still bucking and seizing as waves of pleasure smacked against her. “W-Where are y-you going?”  
  
There was a rustling of clothes, zips of zippers.  
  
“Back to the party. Someone’s bound to ask where I’ve gone.”  
  
“Huh…?”  
  
“You’ll be okay sitting there for a few more hours, right?”  
  
“P-Party? W-What?”  
  
“Oh, I’m just entertaining a few of my colleagues in the other room. Don’t worry, they probably didn’t hear anything.”  
  
Korra’s face burned in embarrassment.  
  
“Just don’t move, and I’ll be back when I’m done.” She found this to be funny because Korra was tied up and couldn’t move even if she want to.  
  
“A-Aren’t you going to turn this thing off?” she asked, shoulders hunched forward, head tipped to the side.  
  
“No. Where’s the fun in that?” Asami asked incredulously, as if she couldn’t believe Korra would ask such a stupid question. “Just count how many times you come, and when I come back, if I’m impressed, I’ll let you go, okay?”  
  
Korra only groaned in frustration.  
  
“Okay. Bye, sweetie. See you later.”  
  
The Avatar dropped her head so her chin met her chest and pretended like she didn’t love how much of a kinky bitch her girlfriend was. But, with this machine left on full blast, she had better get ready to start counting.  
  



End file.
